Kidnapped By Black Women
by Hang myself
Summary: Fart domination story rewritten by Hang Myself.


Kidnapped by Black Women

rewritten by Hang myself

It was middle of the night and I needed to go to sleep. I double chucked my door and windows to make sure they were locked and got right into bed and fell asleep. I am suddenly awoken by a loud noise, like someone nocing my door down. I got out of the bed and grabbed a based ball bat. I slowly and quietly exited my room and saw my door off its hinges and on the floor. I quietly walked around and saw two women. "What the fuck?" My reaction caught their attention. "Look! That is (your name)" said a black woman. "Time to dominate him!" said another black woman.  
"Come on! Why me out of everybody else who deserves that?" I was angry. I am not going to be their slave! I began to swing the bat at them but I was instantly hit on the back of the head, knocking me out cold.

I am awoken by smelling salts and saw one of a black women looking down on me. "Fuck you (your name)." "Hey let me go, now!" "I have to say that we are not letting you go." I tried to move and attack but quickly found out that I am bound with shrink wrap. There was so much wrapped around me so tight I couldn't even bend my arms or legs even a little no matter how hard I tried. "That is to ensure we get what we want" "I do not think so!"  
"Try to resist. You cannot escape, (your name)." She moved on my head and sat down on my face. She started letting out fart after fart in my nose. It smells like an old dumpster that hadn't been emptied in several years.

She continued farting on me for what felt like an eternity, dough in reality farts do not last forever. She got off of me and the other black woman entered. "You showed him!" "I know. Get him and make him suffer!" "I will!" the other black woman said as she approached me.  
She starts stroking my hair. "Slave, we both wanted you here so much. Do you agree?" "We sure do" She sat on my face and started farting. PPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTTPPPPP FFFFFFFFBBBBBBFFFFFF FFFFFFPPPPPPPFFFFFFFF.

She continued farting on me for a while, dough when the other did it, it felt like an eternity. She got off my face and the two black women looked back. "Is it my turn now?" When I heard her voice I instantly got scared.  
There was third person with them. I saw this fat beast of a woman in the door way. She is black but slightly darker than the two, and she basically looked like a cow she was so big. "Yeah, go ahead" said a black woman.

She sat on my face and let out monstrous fart.  
PPPPPPTTTTTTTTFFFFFFFFFFFPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFPPPPPPPPFFFF FFFFFFBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFBBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFBBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFF FFFPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF. "Oh yeah slave, suffer my disgusting fucking farts (your name)"  
she said. I struggled to escape but to no avail.

"Man, those tacos are really getting to me, I really have to take a shit" said the cow, "Where is the bathroom?" "He's right there" said another black woman.  
"Oh wait, you mean... ooh, me likey." She got off my face and lowered ass over my mouth. "Slave, open you mouth wide for me." I just shook my head in protest. A black woman grabs a pair of scissors and cuts a hole in the shrink wrap where my dick is and pulls it out. "Do as she says or I'll cut your dick off." Not wanting to get my dick cut off I open my mouth without hesitation and she sat her gross asshole right on my mouth, I tried closing my mouth but found I didn't have that ability at the moment. "Alright (your name), here it comes." She shat an ungodly amount of shit in my mouth, some of it leaking out. Her shit tasted so bad, the only way to describe it was like the worst tasting thing you've ever eaten and multiplying it by 100. "Oh my god it's leaking." said a black woman. "Eww, I can't believe you just shit in his mouth you cow!" said another black woman. "Well you said he was our bathroom" replied the cow.

She grabbed the leaked out shit and got off my face.  
"Slave, you better eat that shit if you want to keep your little pee pee" she said as she rolled the shit in her hands into a ball. I did as she ordered and ate up her shit, she then shoved the ball of shit into my mouth and I ate that as well.

"I'm getting tired, we should get to bed" said another black woman. "Yeah, I'm super tired" said the cow. "You brought your old panties cow?" asked a black woman. "Sure did." She pulls out a pair of panties from a bag she was carrying. "Allow me to do the honors" said a black woman.  
A black woman grabbed the panties and shoved them right into my mouth. Another black woman then wrapped duct tape around so I wouldn't be able to spit them out. "You like my dirty panties slave?" said the cow, "I wore those for 2 whole months without taking them off. They're all sweaty and covered in my stale farts, shit, and piss."  
The three leave the room and turned off the lights leaving me in darkness with an old dirty pair of panties in my mouth. I start crying knowing that I will never get out of this situation. I will never be free again.


End file.
